


蜂蜜绿茶

by RaspberrYuu



Series: 蜂蜜绿茶 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	蜂蜜绿茶

吴世勋已经第五次输给张艺兴，即使他上个月才刚拿到赛道冠军。  
嘴里的吸管发出即将见底的噪音，将捏瘪的能量饮料罐子丢进垃圾桶。其实喝这玩意没什么鸟用，每次比赛前都喝着壮壮胆，让自己的Alpha信息素感觉更阳刚一点。  
好吧，他自己也知道就算全世界都能闻得出那是Alpha信息素，也改变不了是蜂蜜味的事实。

"来多久了？"  
刚才由远至近的引擎声就已经分辨出是张艺兴的车，吴世勋也只是耍酷假装不在意，目光瞥往别的方向游荡。  
"没一会儿。"  
吴世勋说完都想抽自己嘴巴。之前有几次他也是这么回答，结果被张艺兴道明自己就在对面的便利店上班，半个小时前就看到他给戳破了。头盔后发出闷闷的笑声，张艺兴没说话却又表明了一切。  
无数次告诫自己，这只是街赛，和赛道专业比赛是不同的，这种对手没有特别上心的必要，不要为此使自己在工作上分神。可吴世勋即使在获得赛道冠军时，也是假象着张艺兴骑车的背影就在自己前方，才能冒险不顾车身重量对弯道速度的要求，才终于在最后一个弯道反超。让他获胜的，正是这个偶然在网上参与约赛，从没在他面前摘下过头盔，甚至分不清性征的业余车手。  
"准备好再输一次了吗？"  
"你不是没跑过山道吗？话别说这么满吧？"  
吴世勋套上头盔跨上自己的车，慢慢驶向出发点。

 

果然还是输了。  
因为绕两座山就没油跑返程，所以终点定在了山里的一家自助便利店门口。  
没有意外也没有失望，吴世勋摸遍所有口袋才终于拿出一包只剩一根的烟。  
"小心点，山里不给吸烟的。"  
"山路还不给比赛呢。"  
吴世勋手里刚点火上嘴的烟没吸两口，就被人夺了过去。  
"和你的蜂蜜味一点不配。"  
"诶！最后一支了！……你想说跟你的绿茶味超级配是吧……"  
嘴上抱怨，吴世勋却没做出任何动作，只是眼珠子盯着那支好看的手，看着手的主人脱下头盔，张开的嘴能看见里面红红的小舌头，然后将他刚含过的滤嘴塞进自己嘴里。  
吴世勋突然惊觉，张艺兴这是第一次在他面前摘下头盔了？！吓得他脖子都伸直了。从没有仔细去猜测过张艺兴这个人该配怎样一张脸，让吴世勋一直魂牵梦绕的更像是这个人和车的一个整体，时刻想着怎样去赢过这个组合。但此刻他没办法无视掉这个人的外表。  
自然卷的黑发，微垂的眼角，厚实的下唇。眉宇间竟然没看到赛车手惯有的那股争强好胜的劲儿，仿佛刚才在下坡霸道切入他前方迫使他扣刹车扳手的不是这个人。但是望向眼睛深处，仿佛又能看到什么东西在安静地翻腾。  
吴世勋现在有极大的冲动想将他眼底那潭水搅动得更加浑浊。  
"看啥看呢！"  
修长的手指在吴世勋面前晃来晃去，总算把他的神儿给晃回来。  
"没……"  
说是这么说，吴世勋的眼神还是直勾勾地盯着面前的人，弄得张艺兴以为自己脸上有啥，抬手一摸，才终于想起刚才把头盔摘了。  
"啊……我之前好像没摘下来过？"  
听完这句，吴世勋努力把自己眼睛往下压，才没露出太多眼白。敢情他不是故意的啊？吴世勋还以为是担心他自己怀恨在心私下报仇，才从来不露脸的。  
"外表和比赛无关紧要的……"  
轻轻从鼻子里呼出白烟，张艺兴用嘴角叼着烟像往常那样低低地笑起来。  
"……但对我来说有关。"吴世勋觉得自己有些克制不住地开始散发信息素，估计那能量饮料才刚起作用。"要是早看到，早就把你睡了。"  
"……"  
一时间静极。年轻气盛也是心直口快，吴世勋却没后悔自己把话说出口。张艺兴看起来并不惊讶也没厌恶，只是烟头飘出没吸进嘴里的白烟，摇曳着上升消散。  
就在吴世勋以为这种死寂要持续到欣赏日落的时候，张艺兴嘴里的烟头悄然落地，还剩一截依旧闪着火星，吴世勋眼疾手快地用脚碾灭。  
"我说，刚才是谁还教训我……怎么了？！"  
张艺兴突然蹲下，左手撑着地面右手抓着左臂，指节攥得都泛白，几乎缩成小小的一团在抖，仿佛吴世勋只要张开双手就能把他整个纳入怀中。  
"不……我不知道……"  
他可能确实是不知道，但是吴世勋知道了，像是持续高温浸泡了一个小时的浓厚绿茶味儿钻进鼻子里，正要去扶张艺兴的手停在距离他五厘米不到的地方。  
从没经历过发情期的人，当然不会知道发情期是怎样的感觉。换言之，这是张艺兴的初热。  
暗暗一声咋舌，吴世勋记得张艺兴比自己大啊，这个年纪了才刚经历初热？不不不，这不是重点……重点是，他刚刚才宣言想要睡自己面前这个刚开始发情期的Omega。  
即使隔着空气，吴世勋也已经能感受到皮肤散发的热度。  
"张艺兴……你说我是做个绅士呢，还是做个言出必行的人呢？"

  
事已至此，也不能完全怪罪于吴世勋，毕竟任何一个健康正常的Alpha，都抵抗不住一个散发求欢信息的Omega抬着水汪汪的眼睛向自己寻求帮助的样子。  
但是此刻张艺兴光裸着下身颤抖着双腿弯着腰身，手掌撑着吴世勋摩托车后座的样子，却激起吴世勋一种扭曲的刺激感。他想拍下来当张艺兴的来电头像，每次听着他的声音就能想起这幅画面，再次约赛的时候都会想着再上他一次。  
后穴里的手指停了下来，张艺兴有些不知所措地扭头看身后的人。或许他的大脑刚刚明白这种全身每一个毛孔都在瘙痒的感觉就是所谓的发情期，可他的身体知道仅仅手指浅浅的刺激根本没用。  
他需要的，是能严严实实堵住将正在分泌液体的后穴堵住的栓子，是能一丝不漏地抚慰到内壁每一片粘膜的物事，以及能直达生殖腔口给予他无上满足感的炽热。  
张艺兴此刻需要的那东西，正在吴世勋的手中越发硬挺起来。总是吐槽这深山里的自动贩卖机出售安全套是什么恶趣味的吴世勋，此刻却打从心底感谢这玩意出现在这。  
他是恨不得狠狠地咬着他后颈的腺体插进他的生殖腔里，射得满满的将他标记，能怀上自己的孩子就更好不过了。可这种糊里糊涂的标记带来的只会是最坏的结局。  
"吴……世勋……快点……啊……"  
仅仅是隔着安全套的热度抵在臀肉上，都让张艺兴此刻敏感到不行的身体颤抖不已，后穴里大量分泌出的粘液甚至顺着吴世勋的手指滴在地上。  
理智，理智，理智。在心里一笔一划着这两个字，吴世勋试图用理智让自己温柔一点。  
"快……不嫌你的小……"  
理智个大头鬼！想对他温柔点结果换来这句，也不管什么三七二十一抽出手指就将自己胀到不行的东西挤进去，推开层层壁肉，一鼓作气就顶到最里面。  
"嘶……放松点，夹那么紧。"  
吴世勋拍打张艺兴臀部的啪啪声，丢进山涧里像是落水的石子打出波纹，把静谧彻底破坏染色。刚才还出言挑衅的人突然涨红了脸，小声哀求着别弄出那么大动静。  
"还担心会多个观众不成？"  
就算多个观众吴世勋也不会停下来了。他确实停止了用手拍打的动作，取而代之的是两具身体之间还掺杂着淫靡水声的碰撞声。  
"……啊、啊、啊……就是……呀！……那里！……"  
张艺兴几乎是趴在吴世勋爱车的后座上，可就算是三百多公斤的机车，此刻支撑的也只是一根铁架。张艺兴完全不敢放松身体，生怕剧烈的摇晃让这唯一的支撑也倒下。像是发现了他的意图，原本只是专注地卡着他的腰反复肏弄的吴世勋，用右手抓住张艺兴的肩膀，稳住他的身体的同时更深地将肉凿埋进去。  
张艺兴觉得后颈痒痒的，被蜂蜜味的信息素压得喘不过气，甚至有种自己的绿茶味只能被封锁包裹在体内，无处释放的窒息感。直到利齿啃上脖颈，腺体被咬破的巨大快感瞬间淹没皮肉撕裂的痛楚，绿茶味的信息素瞬间缠满吴世勋全身，一刻不曾停下湿润后穴里柱体的肉壁一阵紧缩，张艺兴咬着自己的手臂，呜咽着高潮了。  
吴世勋慢慢抽出自己的分身，生怕多一点摩擦就会立刻射出来似的。还没来得及喘口气，甚至都没来得及发现临时标记已经起效发情热开始退潮，张艺兴几乎开始下滑的身体被拦腰捞起。一阵旋转，两人已经对换了位置，此刻吴世勋正坐在后座上，大长腿稳稳地踏着地面，抱着张艺兴跨坐在他腿上。  
"抬起来，圈住我的腰。"  
没有标记的Omega对Alpha是不会有本能的服从的，可是吴世勋此时说的话听起来却是那么诱人，让张艺兴忍不住按照他所说的一言一行去做。  
在他艰难的将腿跨过车身环在腰上的同时，吴世勋左右扒开他的臀瓣再次重重顶了进去。摇摇欲坠的感觉让张艺兴迅速收紧了双腿，搂着吴世勋的脖子尽量稳住颠簸。  
"……深……太深了……嗯…嗯……啊……"  
部分淫液的水分几乎蒸发殆尽，徒留黏黏的感觉在两人的交合处加深了摩擦的触感，附在肉棒上被吴世勋的动作带进带出的。  
即将隐落山后的太阳依旧有些刺眼，像是不愿去看这唯一的观众一般，张艺兴将脸深深埋进吴世勋的脖子里，贪婪地闻着他的蜂蜜味信息素，刺激着疲惫身体的每一个细胞都再次兴奋起来。  
想被这个人标记，想让他射进来。张艺兴低头盯着自己被进入的地方，别扭着扭着屁股，觉得那几乎感受不到的那层膜格外碍事，他想用自己的内壁将它扒下来，让吴世勋直接插进来。  
"唔……别乱动……"  
吴世勋皱眉的样子好看极了，他之前怎么就没发现呢？张艺兴的指腹按着捋平那片皮肤，嘴唇也尾随而至。  
吴世勋愣了下，抬头再次望进那双眼底，一片翻滚的混沌，快要将自己的倒影也拉拽进去。  
"标记我……好不好？"  
吴世勋紧张得指甲都掐进自己手掌里，但他也因为这点点刺痛断然控制住。  
"不好。"  
压着张艺兴的后脑勺，咬上觊觎已久的下唇，扯开一个入口将舌头伸进去，下身也同时发起狠做着最后冲刺。  
"希望你下次清醒的时候还记得你今天说过的话，做过的事。我要你，清醒着，求我标记。"

  
张艺兴最近去便利店上班都是坐的公交，虽然不是他自己的车，但最近仿佛只要看到重机车就……吴世勋打的电话他也全挂了，可始终没下手拉黑。  
他知道自己到后来，即使上完夜班也要去赴约的执着就有些地方不对头了，可是被吴世勋的一句话勾出自己至今不曾有迹象的初热着实始料未及。  
而且他隐约还记得自己说出了什么没羞没躁的话。  
陷入两周以来都不见好转的低落情绪的张艺兴，在听到店门口的感应铃声响起的瞬间恢复正常。  
"欢迎光…………！！！"  
"不欢迎我？"  
"没，自便。"  
吴世勋甚至还穿着和那天完全同一套的夹克衫，径直走往饮料货架又折回。  
"多少钱？"  
在吴世勋面前从没输过的张艺兴突然觉得自己这次输得一败涂地。  
浅绿色的塑料瓶上，赫然印着"蜂蜜绿茶"四个字。


End file.
